


Lazy Saturdays and Eskimo Kisses

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop, Sexy Times, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Even spends the weekend with Isak being cute and getting up to some shenanigans.





	

Lazy Saturdays and Eskimo Kisses

While part of Isak is surprised that the ‘man of his dreams’ liked Gabrielle, a part of him is also _not_ surprised because _of course_ this boy, this perfect, beautiful boy who listens to Nas and has perfectly coiffed hair listens to fucking _Gabrielle._

Isak tilts his chin up, looking at Even through hooded eyes in his silent way of asking for a kiss. Even dances over to him, head bobbing as he mouths the words to the song. It’s sweet and goofy at first, but as he enters Isak’s space, it turns hot and even a little bit dirty the way Even’s mouth the words and scrunching up his face. 

Isak feels his heart flutter and he meets Even’s lips, arm coming up to hook around Even’s neck and hold him there. 

_Don’t you dare ever pull away,_ Isak thinks as their kiss deepens, Isak bravely dipping his tongue into Even’s mouth. 

And he doesn’t, at least not for a good few minutes. It’s long enough for Isak to thoroughly mess up Even’s hair and for Isak to begin to feel hard in his sweatpants. Even has his own hands tangled in Isak’s messy morning hair, tugging on the strands as he brings their hips flush together. 

It’s then that Isak realizes they’re making out in his _kitchen,_ where at any point, any of his now three roommates could come waltzing in and get an eye full. Eskild, bless, would probably cheer them on, but Linn might not share that sentiment. 

Isak tilts his head back, forcing their lips to part and Even initially chases his lips, but Isak turns his head. Even frowns, and pulls back to look at Isak with a pouty expression.

“Food,” Isak says, smiling. “You’ve made something that smells delicious.”

“Ah,” Even says, like he’s just remembering and brushes Isak’s nose with his own briefly. 

He steps back to the stove, poking at the eggs he’s made and scooping a healthy portion onto two plates. Isak takes a deep breath, trying to settle himself and stop his mind from racing with thoughts of _Even, Even, Even._

Even turns back to him, a plate in each hand and flicks his eyebrows once. Isak smiles, a quiet laugh escaping his mouth as he nods with his head towards his room. Even leads the way and Isak follows, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth until he feels the butterflies settling in his stomach. 

Even sits on Isak’s bed and starts eating like it’s completely natural. He’s set Isak’s plate on his pillow and watches him as Isak walks in slowly. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Isak breathes quietly. 

“I know. Come sit,” Even says, patting the bed next to him for added effect. 

Isak does as he’s asked, taking his plate in his hands and taking a bite. It’s delicious, sending his taste buds into a frenzy. He turns to Even, mouth full and presses a kiss to his jaw in thanks and praise of his cooking. Even grins and continues eating as they let a comfortable silence fall around them.

**~*~*~**

The breakfast plates are on the floor, the door is closed and locked, and Isak’s got a lap-full of Even. 

“I love your lips,” Even whispers, fingers coming up to trace Isak’s thin lips. 

Isak will never admit it, but he’s always been sort of self-conscious about his lips because they’re thin, unlike, say, Even’s which are full and _sinful._

“Especially here,” Even says, dipping his finger into Isak’s cupid’s bow. “So cute.” He seals it with a kiss.

Isak preens, loving this rare attention. He tilts up again, asking for more kisses, and Even holds Isak’s head just right so he can make their lips meet again in soft, slow kisses. He pauses every few moments to pull back slightly and brush their noses together, eyes meeting in silent communication that everything is good, better than good. 

Even’s got a leg on either side of Isak’s hips, hands holding Isak’s face, thumbs tracing patterns across Isak’s cheekbones. Isak is resting against the wall, pillow behind his back. He’s got his hands on Even’s tiny hips, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. 

Even slows their kisses even more, pressing single kisses to Isak’s lips, pausing longer between each one. Isak silently begs for more, _more, more,_ but Even is in control here. Even pulls back and opens his eyes to stare at Isak. 

“Hi,” Even breathes, fingers trailing up to Isak’s hair, fiddling with his fringe. 

“Hi,” Isak says, relaxing back against the wall. “How long can you stay?”

He didn’t intend to ask that, he just sort of came out. Isak really hopes Even says ‘forever’.

“As long as you’ll have me,” Even answers, hand slipping to cradle Isak’s neck. 

“Well, we should probably go to school at some point this week…” Isak says, head falling to the side and Even laughs lightly. 

“I mean, I’ll stay all day, if you’ll have me,” Even says, repeating that last sentiment, like he expects Isak to say he _won’t_ have him. 

Isak flicks his gaze back to Even, hand flying up to hold the back of Even’s head. “I’d have you forever.”

Even smiles, the flicker of something cold vanishing from his eyes as he leans in and kisses Isak again. Isak pulls Even closer to him, the hand on Even’s hip squeezing and tightening in the hem of his shirt. 

“Easy, tiger,” Even says, pulling back. “Let’s take a breather.”

Even gracefully dismounts Isak and settles next to him on the bed. It takes Isak a moment to breathe before he adjusts his position so he can look at Even. 

“I think we should talk through some things,” Even says. “I want…I want to be with you Isak, in all the ways that you’ll have me, but I want to clear up any animosity first. It’s been…it’s been a weird few weeks.”

Isak nods, waiting for a few moments, then he realizes that Even wants him to speak first. 

“Um, so you said in the kitchen earlier that Sonja is…that you are no longer together…” Isak offers as a start.

“We’re broken up. Completely,” Even says, holding Isak’s gaze. “I…I heard you were at Emma’s party. I want you too know that what you may or may not have seen – I’m not sure if you did or not because I didn’t see you there – that was nothing. It was just…Sonja being Sonja and not wanting to let go.”

“You didn’t look like you were hating it too much,” Isak says, and he can hear the petulance in his voice.

Even looks at Isak for a moment, tongue poking out to trace over his lips. “I don’t really have an explanation or excuse other than old habits die hard. I…it was so second nature to greet her with a kiss that it just…happened. I stopped her when I realized and I told her that enough was enough. I told her I wanted to be with you that I…that I wanted to do everything I could to make things work with you because what I feel with you…I’ve never felt it before. I was with Sonja for _four years_ and that doesn’t even come close to comparing to what I feel for you.”

Isak doesn’t know what to say, all he knows is that those damn butterflies are back and wreaking havoc on his insides. 

“I…ditto?” Isak says and then laughs, face scrunching up. “I really like you, too, Even. I’ve…I’ve also never felt like…this…before with anyone.”

Even smiles and leans over to kiss Isak. “I…I want to make sure you’re okay. When I saw you in the cafeteria that day…you looked…well, you looked like hell.”

Isak laughs, squinting at Even in mock anger. “Well, I kind of hadn’t been sleeping.”

“Oh?” Even says, straightening up to look at Isak better.

Isak rolls his eyes to the ceiling, sniffling once and then rubbing his nose with his fingers. “Yeah I was…I was in a weird headspace after I saw you with…Sonja,” He says her name faster and softer than the other words. “Especially after things had been good with us and then you just…you asked for space. I assumed you were just blowing me off to get back with her.”

Even grabs Isak’s hand, causing Isak to look back at him. “Hey,” Even says, voice firm. “I’d never do that to you.”

Isak shakes his head. “Eskild told me last week that he knows so many boys with girlfriends who fool around with other boys on the side. He says they never leave their girlfriends for the ‘side piece’.” He makes awkward air quotes on the last part. 

“Eskild doesn’t know everything, Isak. He doesn’t know us,” Even says. 

“I know that. I just…I felt so alone and just this last week I’ve started feeling like myself again. I’ve…I came out to my friends. I told them about you,” Isak says.

“Really? That’s huge, Isak,” Even says, smiling brightly. 

“They’re completely supportive and…a little curious,” Isak says, laughing at the memory of Mangus asking him about gay sex.

“Oh?” Even asks, eyebrows rising. 

“Just…Mangus,” Isak says, as if that is explanation enough. “They want to meet you, like officially.”

“Anytime,” Even says honestly, smiling unwavering. 

Isak matches his grin and leans in to kiss him, sudden braveness swelling in him.

“There’s one more thing,” Even says, pulling back, rubbing his fingers over the side of Isak’s neck. 

“Shoot,” Isak says, feeling like nothing can ruin their perfect little bubble.

“Do you remember what you said in the locker room?” Even asks, fingers still dancing on Isak’s shoulder. 

“To be honest, not really,” Isak says. 

“You said…” Even pauses, taking a deep breath and looking down at the blankets. “You said you didn’t need mentally ill people in your life and…and I realize you were referring to your mom, but…it sort of…struck a nerve with me.”

Isak feels a sort of panic flood him at the sight of Even with his brow furrowed, like he’s a little distressed, and by something Isak said. 

“I…I didn’t mean you, Even. I’d never…I’d never not need you in my life,” Isak says, taking Even’s hand on his shoulder in his. 

“I’m bipolar,” Even says quietly. “I’m…I’m medicine for it, so it’s regulated and I feel _good_ most of the time, but…but I still get little…episodes where I feel really down or, like, really up. I don’t know if you could tell but this morning was one of those ‘really up’ times. I get a little manic, but it’s nothing like it used to be.”

Isak processes this, takes it all in and lets it settle in his brain with what he already knows about Even. He knows that this doesn’t change anything in the way he feels.

“This doesn’t change anything about how I feel,” Isak says, verbalizing his thoughts. “I still want to be with you, in case you were wondering.”

Even laughs lightly and then finally looks at Isak again. “I just… I wanted to make sure you understood that I…I sometimes have off days and I want you to be comfortable with me.”

“I care about you, Even. This doesn’t change that. Whatever you need from me, I’m yours,” Isak says, squeezing Even’s hand. 

“This is why I transferred. I missed school a lot last year because I was getting diagnosed and getting the meds all straightened out so it was a bit of a rough time. I ended up needing to repeat my third year, so I transferred here,” Even says and Isak nods in understanding. 

“I’m glad you did,” Isak says, and then backtracks. “I mean, I’m not glad about all the shit you probably went through, but I’m…I’m glad you’re here now, with me.”

“Me, too,” Even says honestly. 

They smile at each other for a while, fingers tracing the backs of each other’s hands. Isak is the first to break the intensity of their looks, looking down at their clasped hands. 

“So…good talk, then,” Isak says. 

Even laughs, head thrown back and covers his mouth with his other hand. Even rolls and presses Isak into the mattress, Isak yelping in surprise as Even blankets Isak’s entire body with his own in less than a second, lips meeting immediately. 

Isak slides down the bed to get more comfortable, Even adjusting on top of him so their touching from lips to toes. Their kisses slow, lips sliding sweetly and hands holding each other’s cheeks and necks. 

Even is the first to venture out, hand sliding down Isak’s neck and chest to settle at his hip. Isak silently begs Even to keep pushing this forward, wanting to do everything with Even. 

As if he can hear his silent plea, Even slides his hand under Isak’s shirt, chilled fingers tracing up Isak’s ribs. Isak squirms, lips parting wider to deepen their kiss as he tangles his fingers into Even’s hair, tugging gently. 

Even curls his fingers into Isak’s side, fingernails scratching across his skin, making him squirm even more. Even pulls back and sits up, smirking down at Isak, who sprawls his arms on either side of himself, waiting patiently for Even to make the next move. 

Even ducks down, hands pushing up the hem of Isak’s t-shirt. Even follows the shirt’s path upwards with soft kisses to Isak’s bellybutton and then to each of his ribs. Even hikes the shirt up to Isak’s armpits, pausing to give attention to each of Isak’s pebbled nipples. 

Isak moans softly, embarrassed that this simple, soft attention is getting to him, but it seems to please Even, who hums around Isak’s nipple, tongue laving over it. Isak lets this fuel him and he reaches for Even’s shirt (actually his shirt) and pulls up. 

Even lifts up immediately, helping Isak remove his shirt and then he’s diving back down, peppering Isak’s chest in kisses as he tugs on Isak’s shirt, helping him get it off as well, with some minor maneuvering. 

“You’re very attractive,” Even says, and it almost sounds like he didn’t mean for that to be said out loud. 

Isak blushes, and he can feel the heat reaching down his chest as well. Even doesn’t seem to notice and continues to pour attention across Isak’s bare chest by kissing across Isak’s collarbones. He pauses for a moment, sucking a bruise onto Isak’s pure skin right under his left clavicle. 

Isak grips Even’s shoulders, toes curling a bit at the feeling of Even sucking on his skin like this. It’s weirdly intimate; even though Even’s had his mouth on him in much more… _intimate_ ways. 

The memory of Friday’s events make Isak feel hot all over, his pants tightening and he becomes all too aware of the way Even’s pressed right up to his crotch and can probably tell just how he’s affecting Isak’s body. 

Again, as if Even can read Isak’s mind, he looks up and does that stupid eyebrow flick of his and then he’s kissing down Isak’s body, fingers curling in the waistband of his sweatpants. Even’s trail of kisses stop just at Isak’s waistband, and then he’s looking up, as if for permission.

Isak, horny teenager that he is, nods furiously and even reaches down to help Even pull off his sweatpants and boxers in one swift tug. Even gets Isak’s pants all the way off and Isak is immediately hit with self-consciousness and embarrassment at the way he’s spread out for Even on the bed like this, naked and…hard. 

Even, though, looks like he’s looking at something…delicious. Even licks his lips, eyes hooded as he climbs back onto Isak, careful not to rub Isak with his rough clothes against Isak’s more intimate areas. They kiss, and Even guides their mouths in soft, reassuring kisses that calm Isak’s concerns and make him feel immediately comfortable again. 

“No stress,” Even breathes into Isak’s mouth, kissing him again. “You can call the shots.”

“Fuck, just…keep kissing me,” Isak says, pulling Even back down to him. 

Even doesn’t stop, just keeps kissing him and playing his body like a violin. Isak doesn’t ever want Even to stop kissing him, well, unless he decides to put his mouth to good use somewhere else…somewhere more…south. 

Isak lets the confidence he feels when kissing Even guide him as he reaches down to pull at Even’s own (again, _Isak’s)_ sweatpants and Even doesn’t hesitate to help him pull them off. 

Isak inhales sharply at the sight of seeing Even completely naked again, perfect body on display just for him. Even watches Isak drink him in, a smirk forming on his lips as Isak stares a bit gape mouthed. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Even says, smirk growing as he bends down to kiss the shock off Isak’s face. 

If it wouldn’t be completely creepy, Isak totally would. He would have reached for his phone, too, had Even not grabbed both of his hands in each of his and slid them upwards, holding him there. 

Even lets his body fall onto Isak’s, skin on skin from chest to thigh. Isak gasps into Even’s mouth at how hot it is and how smooth and warm Even feels against him. It’s the first time he’s actually felt Even like this, since last night they had put on minimal clothing before going to bed after their escapades. 

They continue to kiss, slow and passionate. It’s everything to Isak. Everything he’s ever wanted and needed. 

Even’s the first one to pick up the pace by rocking his hips gently against Isak’s. Isak jolts at the feeling of Even’s hard cock brushing against his and it feels _good._ Isak ruts up against Even on pure instinct, legs coming up to wrap around Even’s hips, bringing them even closer. 

Even rocks his hips again, this time less gently and with more purpose. Isak feels his brain short-circuiting at the sensation and lets his body take over and just do what feels right. They continue to rock against each other, hips working in a disjointed rhythm until they find a pace that works and matches up. 

It’s hot, so incredibly hot that Isak can’t help the moans that are falling out of his mouth. Even swallows every sound Isak gives him, kissing him harder and offering his own choked sounds as he drives his body harder against Isak’s. 

“Close,” Isak gasps, body tightening and sizzling like a live wire the faster Even moves on top of him, his own body matching each of Even’s movements. 

“Easy, baby,” Even breathes against Isak’s neck, mouthing messily underneath Isak’s ear. “Let go.”

Isak throws his head back, swearing loudly and letting his orgasm rip out of him. He’s pretty sure his fingernails are cutting into the back of Even’s hands as his fingers and toes curl with the intensity of it all. 

Even hasn’t stopped moving, in fact, his ruts have gotten more frantic and spastic as, Isak realizes, he’s chasing his own orgasm. Isak watches as Even shudders and moans Isak’s name into his neck, body tensing and pulsing with an orgasm of his own. 

Afterwards, they both just lay there, Even on top of Isak, chests messy with come, trying to catch their breaths and settle their racing heart beats. Isak turns his head to kiss Even’s forehead, as Even’s head is still tucked in Isak’s neck, mouth breathing hotly on his shoulder. 

“That was incredible,” Isak sighs, breathing finally settling. 

Even lifts up, grinning widely at Isak and then he kisses him as his response, hand cradling Isak’s neck. They kiss messily for a moment or two before Even pulls back, climbing off Isak to reach for the roll of toilet paper they had conveniently left next to the bed. 

“Gets a bit gross if we leave the mess too long,” Even says as he wraps some tissue around his hand and tears it off.

He climbs back on the bed to straddle Isak and begins cleaning him up. Isak watches him in awe, admiring the post-orgasm glow Even has about him. It’s a particular kind of softness and relaxed look that Isak hasn’t seen before but already knows he really likes seeing. 

Even wipes himself down next and then tosses the tissues into the trashcan, flopping down next to Isak again. Isak tucks himself up against Even, head resting on his chest and he pulls Even’s left arm around him tightly. Even leans his head down so he can kiss Isak’s forehead and brushes his hair off his face. 

“I’m serious – you’re never leaving,” Isak says, giving Even a squeeze for emphasis. 

Even laughs and Isak tilts his chin up, looking at Even in a silent request for a kiss. As always, Even obliges, and they loose the next couple of hours to soft kisses and gentle touches. 

~*~*~

Sunday comes around and Even is still gracing Isak with his presence. 

It’s nearing 9:30 at night, and Even’s sitting on the floor of the living room wearing Isak’s flannel from Friday night that they finally rescued from the hallway. He’s also currently losing at FIFA against Noora. 

Isak is grinning ear to ear as he watches Even get more and more frustrated as Noora scores _another_ goal. He wasn’t aware when Noora challenged him that William had spent many weekends training her in this game so that now she’s definitely the best in the apartment and probably in their entire school.

Isak takes out his phone as Even finally gets the ball back and is making a last ditch effort to score some points. Isak snaps a picture of Even, just managing to catch a priceless look of intensity on his face. 

Isak stares at the picture for a few moments, admiring everything about Even that he can see in the picture, and even what he can’t see (like the mark he knows is on Even’s right hip that he sucked there this morning). 

The game ends and Noora’s won, kicking Even out of the little tournament they’re having. Eskild is up now, so Even finds himself a spot on the couch next to Isak, tucking Isak under his arm and letting their bodies settle together. 

“Did you snap a picture of me?” Even asks, tone teasing and light as he sneaks a peak at Isak’s phone. 

“Maybe,” Isak says, tilting the phone away from Even. 

“Let me see, then” Even asks and Isak turns his phone back to him. “Very nice. Should be in a museum.” Even pauses to give Isak a funny look and wiggle his eyebrows at him. “Or just posted on Instagram.”

That catches Isak slightly off guard and he leans back to get a better look at Even to tell if he’s being serious. Even nods and shrugs. 

“Seriously? Okay, then,” Isak says, taking a deep breath and opening up Instagram. “You know…this means people will see it, right? See that we’re…together…right now.”

“Yep,” Even says, nodding and looking back at the TV like this isn’t something monumental.

“Alight I’m doing it,” Isak says, giving the picture minimal filtering and then pausing to think of a witty title. 

“Moment before rage,” Even whispers, leaning in, still not looking away from the TV. 

Isak smiles and types the caption, ending it with #fifa.

Then he settles back against Even and allows himself to get swept up in Eskild’s sad attempts at FIFA. He really only plays to come up with snarky comments and cutting trash talk, anyways. 

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can't seem to stop imagining these idiots and what they're doing after the clips and posts were getting tormented (blessed) with. 
> 
> Aaaanywhoo please comment? They're my life blood.


End file.
